


FFSecretGarden: The Red Riding Hood

by Cloud_on_the_cloud



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, English is like My Third Language, Gen, No Beta Read I choose to Die Like a Man, There are Other Characters but They Only Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_on_the_cloud/pseuds/Cloud_on_the_cloud
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside. The sky is clear, birds chirping, the wind is calming. A perfect day to meet with old friend.Wuyi Da Hong Pao is in the middle of walk toward the lake when he meet with an injured person.-It's a secret gift for Sphere00 but I didn't know how to find them (?) so I hope you found it!
Relationships: Wuyi Da Hong Pao & Bloody Mary (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	FFSecretGarden: The Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sphere00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sphere00).



> Wow, it's been such a long time since I last write something, and it's in English. Like at the summary, it's a secret gift for Sphere00 who I don't know where to find so if you somehow found it, it's your gift!

Today the sky is clear without any cloud. The forest is filled with the chirping of birds. And in the middle, there’s a little house where a man lives. He looks outside and saw the clear day outside.

‘Such a beautiful day, it’s a perfect day to meet with old friends,’ Wuyi Da Hong Pao grabbed a basket and fills it with everything he needs for the day. Foods he got from the townsfolk, tea he likes, and a few herbs that Realgar Wine. After he has everything lifts his bright red robes over his head and headed toward the town.

He walked on a road and come across a field where he saw a young man with a giant sword, “Ah, Dragon & Phoenix!” Wuyi Da Hong Pao waved his hand as the silver-haired guy look toward him when he called his name.

“Ah, Wuyi Da Hong Pao! Long time no see!” greets Dragon & Phoenix, “What are you doing here?”

“Today the sky is clear and the wind is calming and I thought it’s a nice day for taking a walk to visit our friend in the lake.” Said Wuyi. “What about you?”

Dragon & Phoenix lifts his giant sword, “I’m hunting. There’s a rumor about a giant wolf monster in this forest.”

“Wolf?”

“Yeah, people mention that every night, people missing when they entered the forest and when they searching for them, they found blood on trees and giant claw mark. You live in the forest, have you see anything?”

Wuyi thinks for a while, “I think some night ago, I heard a scuffle far from my home. I thought its animals.”

“Well, it just a rumor but I can’t help but want to check it out,” D&P says, balancing his weight from one foot to another.

Wuyi hummed, “Would you like to come with me visit our dear friend? I planning a picnic near the lake,” he fixed his robes which nearly sliding off his head when a strong wind gushed past him.

“Eeeh, maybe later after I take a look after this wolf,” D&P paused, “but save some food for me!”

Wuyi laughed, “Alright then, see you later.” said Wuyi as he continues walking across the forest, waving at D&P.

Wuyi strolled the path and arrive at branching paths, the right to the town and the left to the deep in the forest. When he starts to turn toward the town, he hears a grunt on the left road. Wuyi looks behind him and saw a man in white sit below a tree not far from where he stands. His face scrunched up in grimace and there’s a speck of red on the man’s pants.

Wuyi run toward the man, “Oh dear, what happen?” ask him while checking the man. “Oh, my legs… I got tripped and my legs got caught in that bush and now I can’t walk,” the icy blue-eyed man pointed the bush across him, his other hand still pressing at the wound.

“That’s bad. It has to be bandaged. Wait a minute please,” Wuyi rummage the content of his basket before he grabbed a roll of bandage and a few leaves, “Herbs for stops the infection.” He said to the confused frowns.

Wuyi kneeled in front of the white-haired man, and after got permission from him, rolling the pants and grabs the injured legs. Wuyi startled slightly when he makes contact with the man’s bare leg because it feels really cold but shove it away for the time being to tends the injury. The man only looks at him in a confused and slightly amused way.

“All done,” Wuyi tapped the bandage and put the remains of the bandage back to his basket. The man looked at his bandaged leg and smiled –well, Wuyi noted, more like smirked, “Why, thank you, kind man, even though I didn’t ask you to. I wonder, why did you help a stranger in the middle of the woods? Don’t you know that it’s dangerous?”

Wuyi closed his eyes, responded, “Because you wished to, and I reacted.”

“…hm, you are interesting,” the man smiles wider than before.

Wuyi smiled back in return, “Why thank you,” he then opened his eyes, “Oh yeah, are you alright? Anywhere hurts?” he asks while checking the man for other injuries.

“Hmmm, nope. I didn’t feel hurt anywhere else.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because your skin felt so cold like you just come out of a snowed mountain,” Wuyi now sits beside the man and grabs a thermos from his basket. He then poured the tea into two cups and give one of the cups to the man, “Here you go.”

The man grabs the cup and sniffed the tea before gulping it, “Hmmm, it’s not my usual drink but I admit it’s delicious.”

“Thank you for your compliment,” Wuyi smiles at the man before he focused on his own drink, “Hnnng, the weather today is really perfect for enjoying a cup of tea, I would say.”

“I have to agree.”

“So, what are you doing in this forest…?” Wuyi trailed off when he realized he didn’t know the man’s name.

“You can call me Mary,” the man –Mary, answered the silent question.

“Well, my name is Wuyi Da Hong Pao, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, a pleasure to meet you~” Mary purred, Wuyi only blinked before asking again. And after that, they just talking about whatever. Wuyi able to get that Mary actually running from someone who, he quotes, “Can’t let me have fun at all!” and in turn, he talks about why he went into the town.

Before they know it, the tea in their cups are empty and the sun is nearly down, “Ah, it’s nearly late, I still yet to see Longji.” Said Wuyi while he putting the cups back to the basket, “And I still have the herbs that Realgar Wine wants.”

“Oh, it’s too bad~ I’m enjoying our talk,” the man makes a sad face.

After he has done putting away his things, Wuyi stands up, “Actually, I still want to meet up with my friend. You can come with me if you want,” he says to Mary, a bit hoping that his new friend will come with him but Mary shakes his head.

“Sorry~ but I can’t, there’s something I need to do.”

“Oh, well,” he feels disappointed but shakes his head, “Well, feel free to come to the lake if you want to. I’ll be there until midnight.”

“Noted,” Mary then stand up as well, shaking his legs to feel if he can walk, “Hm, it’s not really hurt anymore.”

“I’m glad,” after Wuyi secured his bright red robes over his head and holding his basket, he turns toward the path to the town and waved goodbye to Mary and walk again following the path to the town.

The sun is nearly out when he bumped into another man. The man has blonde hair and a purple cape on his shoulder, “Oh sorry,” he says apologetically.

“It is no problem,” Wuyi says while checking if something has fallen from his basket.

The man asks Wuyi, “Excuse me, but have you seen a man with white hair and icy blue hair somewhere in this forest?”

Wuyi takes a moment to look at the man’s face, ‘Hm? Oh, it must be the man in Mary’s story,’ he thinks. “Oh yes, I saw him somewhere in here. The last time I saw him, he is somewhere on the left path branched from this path,” he decides to answer with a slightly edited part.

“That wolf! He really is here!” grumbled the man.

‘Wolf? If I not mistaken, Dragon & Phoenix also says something about the wolf.’

“Thank you for telling me, I will take my leave,” the man thanked Wuyi and walking away down to the path and turn to the left, away from where Mary had been.

Wuyi continues walking, sometimes picking up herbs and flowers on the way before he arrives at the town. There, the townsfolk greets Wuyi and a few even give him food. He got stalled for a few minutes, trying to appease the children's curiosity before finally, he got to the lake.

The other already there and setting up; Dragon & Phoenix bickers with Realgar Wine while Zitui Bun sits with Longjing Tea on the big stone beside the lake, Dragon Beard Candy looks like she wants to ram her doll to D&P, and there’s also Peking Duck.

D&P who first notice him, “Oh Wuyi Da Hong Pao! Where have you been?! I thought you went to the lake first but when I got here, you still aren’t here!”

Wuyi strolled toward Longjing and Zitui and sit on the other side of Longjing, “I apologize, I got sidetracked on the way here,” he says while putting down his basket and take out the stuff inside. He gives Realgar Wine his herbs and putting the food hi brings in the middle of the gathering. And so the party started.

While he is in the middle of a debate with Longjing, Wuyi remember something,

“Did you know, Dragon & Phoenix, I meet the wolf you mentions earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in this fandom, and writing Wuyi Da Hong Pao, so I hope it's not too OOC
> 
> My tumblr: weibenwolken.tumblr.com


End file.
